1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic device unlocking technology, and more particularly to a system and method for unlocking a touch screen of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices (e.g. mobile phones having a touch screen) may be unlocked by making a sliding motion on a touch screen of the electronic devices, pressing a predefined area on the touch screen of the electronic device, or by rotating the electronic devices in a predefined motion. However, the touch screen may be scratched after frequent touches on the touch screen. The above-mentioned unlocking methods may damage the touch screen of the electronic device. Furthermore, the above-mentioned unlocking methods may easily be recognized by unauthorized users, and personal information of the electronic device may be viewed by the unauthorized users. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.